Dying Happiness
by MaryMaker6w6
Summary: What happens when you wish apon a star? A wish is granted of course. What happens when a toy falls in love with her owner and he falls i love with her? Will this story end in a tragedy or will it have a happy ending?ShizuoxOC
1. Fairy tail

"Damn had a long day at work today..."Shizuo sat down on his couch. He turned to his windowsill"You know your the only person I ever talk to..."he sighed"I guess I must b losin my mind, talking to doll."he chuckled and left to his room.

This is a fairytale. Some people believe that wishing on a star is pointless, it doesn't work. But on some occasions these stars make an exception, this happens to be one of them. What happens when a star grants a wish?


	2. Beginning

_"Begin at the beginning," the King said, very gravely, "and go on till you come to the end: then stop."  
― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland __  
_

* * *

_Shizuo-sama...Why must you go and work so much?_

_Why are you so sad all the time?_

_Why do you hate yourself so much?_

_And why can't I help you feel better?_

_Oh...that's right..._

_I can't move..._

_Speak..._

_or talk..._

_Because I'm stuck._

_Because I'm a doll._

My name is Eve.

I don't have a last name.

Because no one ever gave me one.

I have long blond hair that reaches my ankles.

Two orange eyes.

A red dress that passes my knees.

I have two small red bows on my wrists.

It shows my joints.

My shoulder joints.

My ankle joints.

My knee joints.

Though my left arm is broken.

I have two red shoes.

And I'm a doll.

As far as know Eve has always been my name even though my previous master called me different.

All I do is sit here and wait for my precious beloved master to come home.

That's all I can do.

I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Until he comes home to a one-sided conversation.

I remember when he first found me.

* * *

_"Mariko hurry let's go!"a little girl, my former master with brown appeared holding a doll, me,"But daddy why are we leaving?! Your scaring me!"Master began to cry as her father took her hand and bent down."Mariko we have to leave, a big scary man is coming to hurt daddy because daddy couldn't give him back the money he lent daddy."_

_"But why would he want to hurt you daddy? I don't want you to get hurt!"Master's father man began shaking"I know, that's why you and daddy have to leave now."He held master's hand harder and he stood up"Now lets go Mariko."He began running out the door of his apartment._

_Then Mariko dropped me"Wait daddy Eva, I dropped Eva in the apartment!"My master was about to get me when she was held back"Mariko leave it behind I'll buy you a new one when we get to our new home."Master began yelling at him"No daddy! I love Eva and only Eva!" She began struggling as he picked her up and slung her over his back"No daddy!"_

_"SHUT UP!"Then he began running with my master. _

_And the door closed behind them._

_The last time I saw my master._

_Then I heard a voice._

_"Hey Shizuo open the door would ya?"I heard a grunt and then I saw the door fall down."Shizuo I asked to open the door not knock it down."The man with dreads rubbed the back of his head."Sorry."_

_That's when I met Shizuo._

_'Who are these people!? Is that the man Mariko's father was referring to?'I thought to myself. They began looking around the apartment, searching. I detested them for them being the reason for my master leaving me._

_"Anything?"another grunt from Shizuo,"Dammit we were too late he got away...The boss isn't gonna be too happy about this."he sighed. They began to walk out when they heard a loud crack._

_The blond looked down, he had stepped on my arm"Oh..."he picked me up and looked at me"What was that Shizuo?"he then looked at me"Oh wasn't that his kid's doll?"He grabbed me then handed me back to the blond. The the blond man said something"Think we should keep it?"I was puzzled at his words and so was the other man."What? Why?"The blond man just kept looking at me._

_"Well don't kids like their toys? That girl might come back for it..."The other man said"Well you have a point there...maybe they'll comeback for it, then we'll get that guy..."he walked out the vacant apartment._

_Then the blond walked out with me._

_'A grown man with a children's doll!? And I'm meant for girls!'my un-moving frozen eyes looked at him. I couldn't understand. The man that drove my precious master away is now taking me to a new home.'I cannot live with a grown man! Does he even have any children that would want to play with me!?'I was beginning to worry but it did not show on my expressionless face. So I accepted my fate._

_DRRR!_

_We had arrived at the man's, or the man referred to as Shizuo. His apartment was small like my former master's. It had a small kitchen a black couch with a coffee table and a table. He placed m on the boarded up windowsill. He opened it letting some air in. He sat on the couch and let his back."Haven't been home in days..."I was confused, was he talking to himself or to me?_

_He lit up a cigarette"I wonder if you can even understand what I'm saying."he turned his head to me...was he acknowledging my existence!? I was in shock. No adult had ever talked to me as if I were a person! Then he said"I guess not..."he blew a puff of smoke._

_I felt my "heart" break a little. I wanted to yell that I could hear him, that I was there, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't tell him._

_Then he left to his room, which broke my "heart" even more._

_Then the next morning when he got up and ate his cereal he looked at me and then said"Morning."and continued eating. I felt happy that he acknowledged me. This was a normal thing after a while. Everyday he'd tell me about how his day went weather or not it was good or bad, sad or mad. That's when I began to notice how sad he was when he got home._

_I wanted to ask him what was wrong but like always, I couldn't do a thing._

_Then one day he came home more depressed than usual and he said"I really hate myself..."and he walked into his room without saying so much as a hello._

_That's when I decided I had to do something to help him, but then again what can a doll do?_

* * *

_Oh Shizuo-sama..._

Then I saw out of the corner of my eye a shooting star.

And I wished.

'Please if I could make Shizuo-sama happy...then that would be nothing more I could ask for. Even if it was just once I want to see him happy.'

And then I saw darkness and I began losing my consciousness,'What's happening...? I'm not supposed to...'

Then I fell into a deep sleep.

**Yo you guys! It's MaryMaker6w6! I had this idea for a while now an I'd thought I'd give it a shot! In any case please favorite, follow, or review!**


End file.
